


I Just Want To Fly

by SonjaBlayde



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fairies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaBlayde/pseuds/SonjaBlayde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Phil wanted to do was to be able to fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Want To Fly

**Author's Note:**

> A Fairy AU. If you follow me on Tumblr, then you would know where this idea came from.

All Phil wanted to do was fly. He dreaded the mornings everyday when he had to train. He was told by his teacher, PJ, that he was one of his best students but the one thing that is stopping him from completing his training is his ability to fly. The only reason why he was the best student because Dan always finds a way to procrastinate and Chris is always trying to grind on PJ. The reason why Phil wasn't able to fly was because his wings are underdeveloped and no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't fly. Dan offered to carry him around just so he can know what it felt like to fly around. Phil didn't mind at first but he just wanted to fly on his own so he wouldn't depend on Dan even though Dan didn't mind.

It was another sunny morning during training hour and Phil just sat on the field, plucking the blades of grass from the ground. He was caught up with all of the other training but when it came to the flying session, he just sat down and watched as his other friends, Dan and Chris, fly around. Well it was more of Dan not doing anything and Chris chasing PJ around. It amused Phil for a short while but his slight smile turn into a frown because he wanted to be out there flying with his friends.

Dan turned around and saw Phil sitting all by himself and noticed how sad he looked. He flew over to Phil and sat next to him and try to cheer his friend up.

"Hey you alright?" Dan asked with a concerned look on his face. Phil just shrugged as he let out a long sigh.

"I just want to be able to fly like everyone else." Phil said as he brought his knees up and buried his face in them. Dan tried to comfort him by placing his hand on his shoulder. He really didn't know how to comfort people and he felt awkward doing it.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay. You will be able to fly soon enough."

"It's not okay." Phil said, suddenly with anger in his voice. "Every morning, I sit here watching you guys fly around, wishing that it was me out there flying with you guys but that's not gonna happen and it never will."

"Phil?" Dan tried to interrupt but Phil didn't hear him so he kept on ranting.

"I know you said you don't mind carrying me around because you feel bad that I can't experience what's it's like to fly but you carrying me around and actually flying are different."

"Phil?" He tried again a little louder but Phil still didn't hear him.

"You don't know what it feels like to not be able to fly. You're wings aren't tiny and underdeveloped like mine. You don't know how I feel Dan. Why am I the unlucky one to have underdeveloped wings? ALL I WANT TO DO IS FLY!"

"PHIL!" Dan finally shouted

"WHAT?!" Phil shouted back. He waited for Dan to answer but he noticed that his feet weren't touching the ground. He thought that Dan was carrying him again but noticed that he was still on the ground.

"You're...you're flying." Dan finally said with amazement. Phil turned his head back and noticed that his wings were flapping.

Oh my god, Dan, I'm flying. I'M FINALLY FLYING." Phil said with a huge smile on his face.

He flew a few feet higher, feeling the wind hit him, but his flight came to an abrupt end as his wings stopped flapping. He started falling as he let out a loud squeal. Dan quickly flew right under him and he successfully caught Phil as he made a grunting sound when he did. Phil tried to free himself from Dan's grasp as he tried to flap his wings again but unfortunately, his wings didn't work again. Phil crossed his arms and pouted. "Aww why did my wings just stopped working? How was I able to fly all o a sudden?" Phil asked

"I don't know. Maybe it was from adrenaline." Phil gave Dan a confused look. "While you were ranting, you built up a bit of adrenaline that caused you to fly for a bit."

"Oh." was all Phil can say. "Great so the only way I'm able to fly is if I get angry?"

"Maybe."

"But I want to be able to fly all the time. Not when I'm just angry."

"And you will get to. It will take some time but I know that you will be able to eventually." Dan eventually put Phil down. "Hey, at least you can't say you never flew before."

"Yeah, you're right." Phil couldn't help but smile. Dan was right. He was able to fly for a moment in his life and he started to believe that soon, he was able to fly for more than just a moment.


End file.
